Edward Elric
Edward Elric was a human alchemist from the realm of Shamballa and one of the closest friends of Jordan Bunker, the sixth incarnation of SaintClare. After losing his right arm and left leg due to a failed Human Transmutation attempt, Edward became the youngest State Alchemist in the history of Amestris by achieving his certification at age 12. Three years later, Edward subsequently became fully engrossed in his search for the legendary Philosopher's Stone, an item with which he hoped to restore his younger brother Alphonse, whose whole body had been lost in the aftermath of the human transmutation. He was a key figure in SaintClare's military junta of Amestris and later joined him on his travels. Biography Early Life (1994 - 2006) Birth Edward Elric was born on February 3rd 1994 in the nation of Amestris in Shamballa, the first son of Van Hoenheim and Trisha Elric of Resembool. Childhood 1994 - 2003 Edward's first few years were relatively happy, but after the sudden departure of his father during the lad's formative years, Ed was left with his mother and younger brother Alphonse as his only family. The three Elrics lived in peace in the rural village and the boys began displaying a remarkable talent for alchemy at a young age, much to the joyful astonishment of his mother. However, early in the year 2000, it was learned that Trisha suffered from a long-term illness and she soon died, leaving her two sons orphaned. Even while mourning, mired in grief, Edward vowed to his brother that the two of them would find a way to bring their dear mother back to life with the power of alchemy. Alchemy Training 2003 - 2005 Edward and Alphonse spent the next few monthes living on their own in the Elric family home, supported by their close childhood friend Winry Rockbell and her grandmother Pinako, and pursuing the alchemical knowledge necessary for their planned resurrection. Although they had gained a great deal of information and comprehension regarding the extended basics of the craft, before long it became apparent to the young prodigies that there was only so far they could go while being self-taught. In a stroke of good fortune, Resembool was visited by an exceptionally skilled alchemist named Izumi Curtis who, after some persuasion, agreed to take the Elric brothers on as her apprentices provided they pass a preliminary test. She brought the boys to Yock Island near the town of Dublith in the southern region, where she informed them that they were to survive for one full month without alchemy. If, at the end of their ordeal, they could correctly explain the concept that "One is All and All is One", they would begin their training under her wing. While there, the brothers discovered self-reliance and gained new abilities and insights relevant to living in the world under their own power from having to forage and hunt for food as well as fend off periodic attacks from Mason, an employee at the Curtises’ butcher shop who had disguised himself as a masked wild man at Izumi's behest. Coming to realize that, as a human, he is but a small part of the world and universe as a whole, but that the world and universe cannot exist without a collective of small parts, it is Edward who answered Izumi's riddle properly when she finally returned. For the next five months, the Elric brothers were subjected to Izumi's intensive alchemy and martial arts training, growing significantly in both mind and body and gaining a great deal of alchemical knowledge before returning to Resembool. Though instructed specifically by Izumi to understand that death is an irreversible part of the flow of the world and that acceptance of such is important to the "One is All, All is One" concept, the boys dove headlong into their plan to resurrect their mother upon their homecoming, having advanced their knowledge while abroad and discovered the basics to a forbidden practice called Human Transmutation. Resurrection of Trisha Elric 2005 - 2006 Devising a Transmutation Circle, amassing the elemental ingredients for an adult human body and offering their own blood as soul and biological data, the boys secretly initiated the Human Transmutation in their home. Unfortunately, the Human Transmutation resulted in a Rebound. Edward and Alphonse were pulled into The Gate. Encountering the mysterious being called Truth, Edward was stripped of his left leg in exchange for crossing into "God's Domain" and peeking at the Gate's vast wealth of alchemical knowledge. Maimed and bleeding, Edward was returned to the human dimension to find that Alphonse had not yet returned from his disappearance into the Gate, that the mother they had attempted to revive was a grotesque mass of organs only capable of sustaining life for a few moments, and that his own sojourn into the Gate had granted him the curious ability to perform transmutations merely by clapping his hands together without the aid of a Transmutation Circle, in the same style used by Izumi. Desperate to at least have his brother by his side, Edward willfully performed another Human Transmutation to call him back, this time, sacrificing his right arm in exchange for Al's soul, which he bound alchemically to an antique suit of armor with a Blood Rune before passing out from severe blood loss. Al carried Ed to the Rockbell house, where a shocked Pinako and Winry performed emergency surgery to save the young boy's life. For some time afterward, Edward remained in a sorrowful torpor until Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang arrived in Resembool on an inaccurate tip regarding possible State Alchemist candidates. Upon discovering the bloody remains of the brothers' failed experiment, Mustang confronted Edward at the Rockbell home and persuaded him to consider joining the State Alchemist program as a means to perhaps restore his limbs and his brother's body someday. Edward, driven by the guilt of what his ambition had done to his little brother, commissioned Pinako and Winry to craft him an automail arm and leg in order for him to follow Mustang's advice. When told that the surgery would be excruciating and that recovery would take at least three years, Ed commented that the pain would be nothing compared to Alphonse's suffering and promised to finish recovery in a single year. Becoming a State Alchemist (2006 - 2008) In the Autumn of 2006, Edward had fully recovered from his injuries. He and Alphonse then burned down their family home and made way for Central City to become State Alchemists. Blind Alchemist September, 2006 Soon after their journey begins, Edward and Alphonse hear of a blind alchemist named Jude who had supposedly performed a successful human transmutation. Meeting up with him, Jude reveals to Ed that a young girl named Rosalie was resurrected through alchemy, with his eyes paid for in equivalent exchange. However, the Madam refuses to teach Ed about the techniques used. Rosalie leads Al to a room with what appears to be a little girl's shriveled corpse inside. She reveals this as the result of the real Rosalie's transmutation, while she herself is a girl named Amy, who was adopted due to her similar appearance to Rosalie. Alphonse is surprised to learn that it is not in fact a corpse, but is alive, in a way similar to him. As Ed arrives on the scene, the Madam tells him that her late husband kept the truth about the transmutation failure from Jude, who truly wanted to resurrect Rosalie. Ed and Al then leave, carrying this knowledge with them as well. Skirmish with Majhal September, 2006 Along the way to Central, they met Majhal, whose name had appeared on their father's letters relating to Human Transmutation. Majhal had an elderly woman following while meeting with the Elrics, and the Elrics also met Claus, a young girl who reveals that her sister was killed by a zombie. Majhal revealed that he had a lover named Karin who died, and later the elderly women who followed him was actually Karin. Ed discovers that Karin lost her memories and has aged. Once Karin's memories have returned, Majhal fails to recognize her due to his passion of reviving her. Majhal then attempts to murder Ed using his sword, but in self-defense, Ed knocks the sword right out of his hand, which then flies into the air and impales Majhal through his stomach, killing him. Preparing for the Exams September - October, 2006 The Elrics then move on to Central City, but encountered a group of terrorists led by Sergei Kravinoff, then later defeats them with the help of Maes Hughes. When they arrive in Central City, Mustang advises that they stay with an Alchemist named Shou Tucker, known as the Sewing Life Alchemist. Over the course of a month, they stay and study at the Tucker home, both the brother's become very close to Tucker's young daughter, Nina, who views them as her older brothers, calling Edward 'little bigger brother'. The State Alchemist Exam October 3rd, 2006 Finishing his studies, Edward applied for his state certification. After passing the written examination and psychological evaluation, Edward astounded all the officials present, including the Führer, King Bradley himself, with his superb and unique abilities and even managed to win the Führer's favor with his brazenness. Within a week, he was issued his license and the symbolic title of "Fullmetal Alchemist". Rain of Sorrows October 11th, 2006 Soon after, Edward discovers that Tucker, who was famous for creating a talking Chimera, created the Chimera by transmuting his wife, who Nina believed to have left them two years earlier. By the time Ed arrives to confront Tucker, he has already transmuted Nina and the family dog, Alexander into another talking Chimera. Ed realizes that the Chimera is Nina when she calls him 'brother'. After the military become involved, Nina/Alexander escape from custody and are murdered using alchemical deconstruction by Scar. Ed arrives on the scene to see the deconstructed body of the Chimera. He vows to catch Nina's killer. Barry the Chopper October 12th, 2006 Winry Rockbell traveled to Central to congratulate Edward on achieving his State Alchemy certification. Soon after, Winry is kidnapped by a killer who has been terrorizing the city and someone Ed believes may have had something to do with Nina's death. Ed and the killer, who calls himself Barry the Chopper, fight after Barry removed Ed's automail arm. He was found by Al and, while crying, said he had never been so terrified in his life as when he thought Barry was going to kill him. Major Hughes and his men took care of the arrest. The Youswell Assignment October 13th-15th, 2006 After spending the day shopping with Winry, Edward receives his first assignment from Roy Mustang, inspecting the coal mines at the town of Youswell. When Ed tries to check both him and Al into a hotel and use his talents to help fix things to pay off their overcharged price, he finds that, as a State Alchemist, he is not welcome there and is thrown out by the inkeeper Halling. Al is able to learn that the corrupt local military governor Lieutenant Yoki is responsible for Youswell's problems. Yoki arrives with his unit to collect taxes on Halling's inn which enrages Halling and the other residents for the high taxes and low wages. One of the residents attempts to attack Yoki, only to be knocked down by his assistant Lyra's alchemy abilities. After introducing himself, Yoki invites Ed to his mansion. Ed has dinner with Yoki where Lyra reveals her dream of becoming a State Alchemist. After Ed mentions to understand the world is to follow the rule of Equivalent Exchange, Yoki has Lyra pass off a bribe to Ed as an exchange for a successful report on Ed's inspection of the mines which Ed pretends to go along with. That night, Yoki has Lyra destroy the inn in secret. The next day. knowing that Yoki is behind it, Ed decides to secretly transmute gold to buy Youswell from Yoki in exchange for keeping it secret, and then as a Equivalent Exchange trade it to Halling for a free night in his inn which Ed rebuilt using his alchemy. However Yoki shows up and angered that Ed had tricked him has Lyra attack Ed. When she questions why Ed is defying the military, Ed responds by stating he never sold his soul to them and defeats her by cutting off her necklace that allows Lyra to easily perform her alchemy, while the mine workers detain the rest of Yoki and his men. The assignment ends and Elrics celebrate with the mine workers. Freezing Alchemist Incident Autumn, 2008 In Central City, SaintClare, disguised and known as the "Freezing Alchemist" began scrawling strange Transmutation Circles in hidden areas. At Central Command, Führer King Bradley took advantage of Colonel Roy Mustang's recent visit to the capital and places him in charge of tracking the fugitive down, at the same time suggesting that the Colonel make use of Edward and Alphonse. Lamenting his new orders and the fact that their trip to Leor has been delayed, the now teenage Edward prepared to go into action. Military Police attempt to cordon the Freezing Alchemist in the dark alleyways of Central, but he displays his unique powers by using alchemy to freeze, boil and shape water in his surroundings, killing several of his pursuers in the act. He heads to one of his many transmutation circles hidden around the city only to be met by the Elric brothers, who have deduced his location by noticing a pattern in his movements, but before they can engage him once more, the Freezing Alchemist puts his plan into effect and with an odd new display of Alchemical power, causes each of his Transmutation Circles to react simultaneously, erupting in gigantic, growing mountains of ice. As Ed and Al deduce that McDougal could only perform such remarkable new feats with the aid of the legendary Philosopher's Stone, the Freezer demands to know whether Fullmetal truly understands what Central Command is plotting for the country and flees again. Yet, before he is able to make a clean getaway, Isaac encounters King Bradley himself, who draws his sword and cuts the fugitive down with inhuman skill and speed. As McDougal's blood spills into the gutter, a small red stone floats along in the stream and turns to dust. Adventures in the East (2008 - 2009) The Leor Incident Autumn, 2008 Edward and Alphonse Elric make their way down the desert city town of Leor to investigate reports of a Philosopher's Stone. While there, they here of a priest named Father Cornello, who can supposedly perform miracles. The people ofLeor insist that Father Cornello would be able to help them and Rosé volunteers to take them to see the priest. Ed and Al attend a ‘Miracle Gathering’ where the Elric brothers realize the ‘miracles’ are nothing more than alchemy and the priest is ignoring the laws of alchemy. Upon hearing of the presence of Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist and wrongly perceiving a threat, Father Cornello authorizes for them to be removed. Edward meanwhile tries to convince Rosé of the priests scam and tries to force his views on alchemy and science and disbelief in miracles upon her. Just then Cray, a follower of Father Cornello shoots Al with a gun and the suit of armor is revealed to be hollow, showing that Al has no body, which Al terms as his "punishment for setting foot on holy ground where mortals are forbidden." Rosé believes them to be evil and runs off in panic leading them to Father Cornello. There, Edward realizes that the priest has a Philosophers Stone and hence he performs alchemy without a transmutation circle and ignores the laws of equivalent exchange. A dialogue takes place where the priest tries to show he has done nothing but good for Leor and that Edward only wants the stone for personal reasons. The priest sets a transmuted Chimera to attack them and Ed reveals that he can perform alchemy without a transmutation circle to create a spear, forcing Cornello to transmute the bird on his shoulder into a larger bird to join the fight. As the fight drags on, it is revealed that Ed's right arm and left leg are mechanical as it helps him survive the attacks on those areas by the Chimera and Giant Bird and then he quickly defeats both of them. The priest correctly guesses that the brothers attempted human transmutation, hence their appearance. Father Cornello transmutes his cane into a machine gun which holds off the Elrics until Cray arrives with some backup, forcing Ed to transmute a nearby wall into a door for the them to escape. The followers of the priest then broadcast across Leor about the Elric brothers and how they are ‘disbelievers’ and tried to take the life of Father Cornello, leading the town to turn against them. Confrontation between the people of Leor and Edward happens, where Rosé then dramatically announces that her dead boyfriend Cain has been brought to life and that Edward is a liar. The sun god statues come to life and attack Ed and Al. Ed is captured, taken to the priest, who takes his pocket watch thinking it is the source of his abilities of transmuting without a circle and has Ed locked up. The next day Al, completely undamaged is shown to be sneaking off with a bell. Lust appears in the priests’ room and warns him to keep the real reason behind the Philosophers Stone a secret. In his prison Edward manages to make the priest confess everything about how he thinks the people of Leor are ‘mindless pawns’, Ed then reveals a hidden microphone broadcasting everything the priest has said to the people of Leor. The priest runs outside where he sees the people of Leor have gathered and are frantically questioning him. In order to save himself he makes the sun god statues move and brands it as a ‘miracle’. Edward then extremely irritated, uses alchemy to move the largest statue of the sun god. This display of Ed’s alchemic power stuns the priest and Al explains to Rosé that Ed's pocket watch has nothing to do with his abilities. Father Cornello attempts to use the Philosophers Stone which then bursts and disfigures his arm, revealing the stone to be a fake. The disappointed brothers realize they will have to start searching again. Later as they preparing to leave the town, Rosé confronts Ed, angry with him for taking away the town's hope, but Edward replies by telling her to "walk on her own and move forward."